


If you aren't willing to risk it all. You don't wan't it bad enough.

by musicloverx



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, M/M, Model Harry, Model Louis, Model Niall, Model Zayn, Modeling, OT5 Friendship, Romance, model liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicloverx/pseuds/musicloverx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties; Sex; Expensive clothes- the life of a model is every guy's dream. </p><p>Put five of the biggest models of the moment living together in one flat- what could possibly go wrong? </p><p>A model AU! where everyone fancies Zayn and the boys' relationships are more intertwined than an episode of The Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Why’s Harry in such a grump?”

 

Liam looked up from the copy of Vogue sprawled across the coffee table as Louis strutted in still dressed in the clothes from last night’s party- except the jacket which was definitely not his. Liam had seen him half way through the night already completely spaced so he was hardly surprised to find his bed empty this morning.

 

“Why you ask?”

 

Louis flopped melodramatically onto the sofa, swiping his fringe out of his face.

 

“He hasn’t replied to my text.”

 

“Seriously?’

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me PAyno- you know I’m a needy guy. “

 

That he did. Back when they had both been new to London and the industry – he and Louis had hooked up a few times. However, after getting to know Louis a little better and despite the – not that he would admit to anyone- extremely good sex- it was safe to say, Louis was far too much for Liam ever to handle as a long term relationship.

 

‘LOUIS!”

 

Zayn strode into the living room looking surprisingly well put together for the morning after a night out. All of them had fancied Zayn at some point- having admitted it in on a drunken strip poker night. Which Liam supposed they couldn’t really count as strip poker seeing as Harry had stripped off all his clothes the moment he got vaguely tipsy and before a card was even played.

 

“Woah not so loud. Why you up so bloody early looking all fit as fuck?”

 

Zayn shook his head despairingly.

 

“Not my fault someone bit off a bit more than they could chew last night or do you not remember puking up all over Cara?”

 

Louis’ face of horror was almost comical – so much so Liam took a quick snapchat and sent it to Harry and Louis sisters’. Before adding it as his story after a moment’s hesitation.

 

“Shit man- I have a shoot with her next week. “

 

“Serves you right ya plonker. Has Harry finished ‘having a cigarette’?”

 

Louis looked almost smugly at Liam.

 

“ See I told you something was wrong-Harry doesn’t smoke. Whenever he’s ‘smoking’ he’s off phoning his Mum. It’s what he did the morning after we had sex….“

 

“WOW - I didn’t need to hear that this early.”

 

“Sorry Granddad.”

 

“Fuck off Louis.”

 

He was glad he sent that snapchat as his story- he had recently added Louis’ agent who would be none too impressed by the photo he was sure.

A hung over Liam had very little patience for a partially still drunk Louis. Especially if he had been up all night having his wicked way with some poor unknowing newbies who still thought you had to sleep your way into photo shoots. So maybe it was partially true- but shagging Louis Tomlinson wasn’t going to land you anywhere but on the front page of Heat Magazine. Not on Cosmopolitan or the catwalk of Milan. Louis was a catalogue / high tail fashion shoot model- not a runway model. If you were going to sleep your way anywhere in this business – you needed to learn the difference.

 

“Alright guys cool it! I don’t have time before my go-see to sort your shit out alongside finding out about H.”

 

Both Louis, looking slightly grumpy and Zayn looked at Liam with anticipation. Liam hated to be the one to do this.

 

“Harry didn’t get Burberry in New York.”

 

“Shit.” Zayn let out a low whistle

 

“What the fuck?! Why the hell not?”

 

“Said they were going in a different direction or some crap. Only Harry thinks its personal.”

 

“Off course it’s fucking personal- Burberry don’t just change their blumming direction after placing him in all their campaigns for the past few years.”

 

Even Zayn looked angry and that was a rare occurrence. Not much knocked the cool collected brooding expression off.

 

“Wankers. Who they got instead?”

 

Liam shrugged-

 

“That’s what Harry’s trying to find out. He worried if it gets out Burberry’s dropped him he’s going to loose his career.”

 

All three of them knew that would never happen – Harry was literally ‘It’ in the modelling world. If Burberry weren’t using him they had some serious reasons.

 

Zayn quickly checked his phone.

 

“Sorry guys – gotta go otherwise I’ll be late. Send H my love.”

 

Louis and Liam called out shouts of good luck as Zayn left the door, both stopping as Zayn yelled behind him.

 

“Liam your phone is under my bed.”

 

Before Liam could even prepare, Louis had flung himself on top of him, pushing him backwards onto the sofa whilst grinning down at him madly. God why couldn’t Louis be a sleepy hung over person.

 

“You totally hooked up with Zayn.”

 

Liam opened his mouth to object.

 

“Don’t even deny it Payne. I’m not moving until you admit it.”

 

Sighing although letting a smirk slip across his face, Liam nodded.

 

‘Maybe I did.”

 

Louis let him up while slapping him on the back.

 

“Nice work – you’re the only one who has been successful. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy and insanely jealous for your ‘success’ but aren’t you seeing H?”

 

“We’re on a break.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“What’s that shit supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s quite self explanatory Louis- I mean I know you failed your ALevels and all but…”

 

Louis prodded Liam half heartedly .

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“It was going too fast and with Harry and I’s big season coming up – the agency don’t want us to be …”

 

An unusual edge appeared in Louis’ voice.

 

“They basically want you and Harry at their beck and call -free to ‘do’ whoever. “

 

Sadness crossed Liam’s face and Louis felt guilty for reminding him. Sometimes he hated the business they worked in.

 

“On the plus side you got to shag Zayn guilt free. Come on I want all the details. No skimping on me!”

 

Liam laughed.

 

“Don’t you have something better to do?”

 

Louis replied with a glint in his eye

 

‘Than hear about your sexual escapades- that my friend is never worth passing up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :) any comments are most appreciated. Please feel free to check out my other two stories as well :D xx

Grateful that Louis had finally stopped grilling him due to his overwhelming desire to ‘visit the toilet’, Liam sat at the kitchen table and opened his laptop. In a few days time in he had his go sees for fashion week and if the way Harry was treated was anything to go by – there was a storm coming in the fashion world. You could be the most beautiful person in the world not get picked for a single show. Cutthroat couldn’t even summarise it. He knew it was all about who you knew and the style of the moment. Liam had been fairly quiet this season, devoting more time to his and Harry’s relationship than the Chelsea club scene. His management had been annoyed but he had kept the regular contracts coming in and had even lost a few inches of his waist size- probably due to endless sex. But runaway season was different. If you weren’t on top of your game then you could forget it. It was the time of year where audition rooms reeked of smoke; stress and the desire to be thin as possible gripping hold of every model.

            People always asked in interviews if it got easier with becoming a more renowned model. Liam always wanted so say no. The more famous you become the more people wanted to beat you and the less people talked to you at photo-shoots. Sure it was all smiles at publicity events , but they were in the industry where faking a smile was the job. And supermodels could fake it like the best of them. Except Harry. Harry wore his emotions on his face. Liam admired his natural ease with the camera. Every shot was perfect in such a true way. That’s why he sold. And that’s why the others couldn’t stand him. For them Liam’s admiration was replaced by envy. It made him feel sick at the thought of Harry having to go to his next audition without him or any of the boys there, with everyone knowing he didn’t get Burberry. Harry was breakable – a dangerous attribute for someone so high up.

            At that moment, Harry walked into the kitchen eyes red rimmed and his normal attire of skinny jeans replaced by some old pyjamas. Only Harry could look like shit and still make it work.  Liam willed the thudding of his heart to stop. He couldn’t be feeling this now – not alongside the guilt he already felt for sleeping with Zayn.

 

“You alright H?”

 

Liam could tell from Harry’s voice that he had been crying. His voice was normally gravelly, but right now it sounded less sexy more bad cold-esque.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Ok he was right- that was a stupid question. He watched as Harry started digging through the take away menus on the counter, before picking up the Dominoes menu right at the back. Sitting down at the table, Harry began leafing through the vouchers – a bit more aggression in each flick than necessary.

 

‘Harry it’s 11am…”

 

The look Harry sent him would scare a murderer.

 

“Does it look like I care? Doesn’t matter anymore does it – not like I’m walking any runway anytime soon.”

 

“Harry don’t be stupid…”

 

There was an edge to Harry’s voice he didn’t think he had ever heard before.

 

“Do you know what stupid is Liam? The fact that I pretty much worked myself to death to keep that Burberry contract – gave up everything possible. You know what else? The first thing I thought was not that I’d lost the contract but that I could finally be with you properly. And then I come back to hear you shagging Zayn in the room next me.”

 

The fact that Harry hadn’t even looked at him once during his rant made Liam’s blood run cold.

 

“Harry…”

 

Harry finally looked up at him, making Liam wished he hadn’t.

 

“ Don’t even bother Liam.’

 

With that, Harry scrapped his chair back and stormed out the kitchen. He stopped however just before he left. This time Harry’s voice cracked.

 

“And by the way, they didn’t want me to tell you but- they’re going to offer you the contract.”

 

The kitchen door slammed. Fuck. Liam’s mind was racing not knowing what to process first. Harry had heard him and Zayn. He couldn’t even imagine loosing the contract of your life and then coming back to hear your semi boyfriend having sex with your best friend. Shit shit shit. He rubbed his hand slowly over his face. And then there was the contract. Every model’s dream. Except for him it was a double -edged sword. If he took it – he was stabbing a knife in Harry’s back. But if he turned it down- he was giving up the greatest career opportunity of his life. Everything he had worked for - every hour in the gym, every dodgy headhunter whose touch was far to personal to be professional.

 

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Louis running into the kitchen, phone glued to his ear.

 

“Of course I didn’t forget Lindsey. I’m literally on my way now.”

 

Louis shot Liam a wink as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Louis’ agent deserved a huge bonus for everything she put up with. He remembered Louis mentioning he had landed the campaign for Justin Timberlake’s new clothing range. Liam had to hand it to Lindsey- every model had sought after that contract – catalogue and even some runway models- and she had managed to get it for Louis. Trust Louis to get hammered celebrating his success the day before the biggest shoot of his life. The one he had been celebrating. He didn’t know why he was surprised – it wasn’t the first time Louis has done it.

 

“Lindsey of course I didn’t go out. Who do you think I am?”

 

Oh Lindsey was going to kill him. If anyone could define the look of hungover it was Louis. The hair and make up department were going to have a field day.

 

“See you there.”

 

Louis hung up the phone and shot Liam a quizzical look.

 

“I know you think I’m an idiot but the look on your face tells me it’s more than that.”

 

Liam sighed.

 

“It’s a long story…”

 

“ I’m sorry mate – would love to listen but as you might of heard I’m kind of meant to be on the tube right now.”

 

Shaking his head, Liam waved at Louis absent-mindedly.

 

“Don’t worry about it mate- get your butt there now and try to look sexy.”

 

Louis paused a minute before he asked Liam a question in voice much quieter than his normal brash tone.

 

“I know it sounds stupid but this is my first big shoot and I would really appreciate it if you were there you know? You’ve been there and. …would you come with me?”

 

“ I would love to. “

 

Liam was touched. This was a big deal. Louis may be all confidence outwardly but underneath he was insecure. Worried about his height; his figure and how he looked in the photos.

 

“Let me just grab my oyster card.”

 

Liam needed to get out the house anyway. He couldn’t be here right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sometimes people don't want to hear the truth because they don't want their illusions destroyed.' Niezche

Liam stood behind the monitor watching as Louis’ photos appeared. He could sense the nerves of the assistant sat in front of him as he critically analysed each photo. Of course Louis had arrived late but one look at Liam walking in behind had silenced any outward complaints. It wasn’t every day one of the biggest runway models walked into a shoot unexpectedly. It was times like this Liam realised the clout his name carried – he didn’t know if he liked it or not. However if there was thing Liam knew, it was how to take a good picture and right now he could tell that Louis was nervous and the photographer wasn’t giving him any direction. Sure he looked great in the clothes but if Louis wanted this to be his break he needed to do more than that. He had worked with the photographer before knew he was the type to get the job done rather than help the model. Liam wasn’t having that. If he was allowed to have a diva strop this was the moment.

 

“Umm excuse me “

 

Everyone’s eyes turned to him- a pissed off look on the photographer’s face. If you did your job right I would have to do this Liam thought snidely.

 

“Would you mind if had a word with Louis?”

 

A tense silence fell as they all waited for the photographer’s reaction. He rolled his eyes and replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

 

“By all means. We are of course under your almighty presence.”

 

“Cheers.”

 

No need not to be polite – even if the guy was a tool. Liam strode over to Louis and quickly led him off to the side of the street they were shooting on- out of earshot of anyone.

 

“What’s wrong mate?”

 

Louis looked torn as what to reply-

 

“Look I know the photographer is shit but perhaps I’m not good en..”

 

Liam gave Louis’ shoulders a quick shake.

 

“Bullshit and you know it! Listen just pretend like you know the cameras there but you don’t care. Imagine you’re literally looking through it! Like when you see someone you really don’t want to when you’re out clubbing. You own these clothes Lou- you literally so hot right now. Believe it!”

 

Louis blushed slightly.

 

“Thanks mate.”

 

“Have you quite finished yet Mr Payne?”

 

Yeah Liam really hated that guy. Quickly squeezing Louis’ shoulders, Liam turned to face the photographer, biting his tongue to stop any out poring of inappropriate comments.

 

“Yes thanks.”

 

Liam returned back to his position behind the screen and waited as Louis began to prepare for another set up. He caught Louis’ eye and sent him a wink, watching with pride as Louis’ shoulders finally relaxed and an air of arrogance rolled over his features. Liam knew it was all a show, that underneath Louis was nervous as hell, but all he needed to do was make people believe. That’s what this industry was- selling a lifestyle that was unobtainable. Even by the model’s themselves. The first flash went off and Liam waited impatiently for the image to come up. It was only a few seconds before it reached the computer screen. Damn- Louis had nailed it.

 

 

>   **Shots from Louis' photoshoot**

 

 

 

His eyes pierced through the screen, causing Liam’s breath to catch in his throat. He subtly sent Louis a thumbs up past the photographer’s head and watched as a flash of determination crossed Louis’ gaze. The next photo to appear on the screen was even better than the last. Louis was nailing it. It was a good job Louis was short otherwise himself and Harry should be worried. The thought of Harry made him feel a little sick. He tried to wipe the thought of him out of his mind and to concentrate back on Louis. But it was hard. This was the street Harry had done his first photo-shoot. Where the name Harry Styles had begun to get it’s meaning. The photos from that shoot were still some of Liam’s favourites Harry had ever done. They weren’t elaborate or the best angles but Harry owned every single one of them -your eyes’ drawn to him like a magnet.

 

 

Harry sunk deep into his duvet praying that somehow it would swallow him up. Maybe he was being melodramatic but if there were a day he was allowed to be – this would be it. All he wanted to do was runaway from London into his mum’s open arms, welcomed by a cup of Yorkshire tea and a dinner that didn’t involve sushi and calorie counting. He couldn’t even face ordering the Dominoes in the end. The thought of eating made him feel sick. He had always prided himself on not caring about the modelling industry and all its shaded secrets. But he was wrong. He was as wrapped up in at as everyone else. All of this had started off as a joke – a part time hobby to help him fund his ambition of playing music. Now his guitar was on the other side of room buried under a pile of Yves Saint Laurent coats having not being played in months. He thought he’d been content – his relationship with Liam making him happier than he had in a while, adding stability to his hectic life. Helping him forget the nagging in the back of his mind that was telling him he was living a lie. For months he had overlooked that his jeans were baggier than they ever should be and that the drugs floating around the parties were as deadly as the people offering them. All he was was a boy from Holmes Chapel who had struck lucky and last night he had been thrown back to 17 year old Harry arriving in London Kings Cross by himself, guitar in one hand and a bag in other, not knowing where to go or what to do. But as he heard each one Liam and Zayn’s drunken cries, a crack formed in the façade of the perfect life he had built himself.  They say that the fall from the top is the hardest and right now Harry was sinking fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn leaned against the wall of the corridor, portfolio clutched against his chest in one arm. It was never worth attempting to get a chair at these things and today Zayn really didn’t fancy any confrontation. Especially seeing as he had already heard the words ‘Harry Styles’ and ‘dumped by Burberry’, leaving the lips of several of the emaciated girls followed by the smug looks of some of the boys. God Zayn needed a fag right now. He hated this bit of his job, the cattle market of castings – everyone trying to outcompete each other. Zayn had long given up caring. If the director liked him he would get the job and if he didn’t than he didn’t. His mind was too busy preoccupied by other things today anyway. If he closed his eyes he could still feel Liam’s toned body writing underneath his and hear his deep moans as Zayn sucked him off. God he had waited so long for it. All the time Liam had been with Harry, he had taught himself to forget. Forget his feelings because Liam was happy and Harry’s smile was that bit more real than it had been in a while. He was good at pretending but now he didn’t know if he could go back.

            He was jolted out of his thoughts as he sensed a body next to him but calmed as he took in the familiar white blonde hair and Jordy twang.

 

“Alright Z?”

 

Zayn sent Perrie a half- hearted grimace. They had been friends for several years- always at the same castings and parties, having joined the agency at a similar time. Contrary to most of the models Zayn knew, Perrie was real. She was quirky in a way that other people tried to fake and unlike most she could read Zayn like a book.  They had ‘dated’ for a while but both decided they were better as friends. It didn’t stop them hooking up once in a while – comforted by the familiarity.

 

Before he could reply his phone buzzed- checking the screen his heart thudded. **_Liam._**

****

Opening the message, he felt Perrie lean over his shoulder to read it too. She never had understood social boundaries.

 

**_Liam_ **

**_Look at our boy done good. L-x_ **

****

Attached was a photo of Louis at his photoshoot. Even Zayn could admit Louis looked smoking.

 

“Fuck me Tommo is looking fine.”

 

Zayn laughed as he placed the phone back in his pocket.

 

“Oh my god! Please tell me that is not a hicky on your neck?!”

 

Zayn’s hand shot self-consciously to his neck before checking that no one else had heard. He needn’t have worried – the rest of the corridor were gathered at the other end.

 

“Shit is it obvious?”

 

Perrie shook her head and laughed.

 

“Nah it’s only because I’m standing right next to you. What I’m more interested in is how you got it- you player you. I’m guessing you were at Nick’s party last night?”

 

Zayn nodded.

 

“You not?”

 

“Nahh had a date.”

 

“With who?”

 

Now it was Zayn’s turn to get protective.

 

“Hey stop trying to change the subject! Now come on spill.”

 

Zayn smirked at her.

 

“Nope. “

 

Perrie pouted.

 

“ God anyone would think it was Liam….”

 

His body froze-

 

“OOH  MY GOD….”

 

This time the rest of the hallway did turn and stare, looking at Perrie with disgust. Zayn clamped his hand over Perrie’s mouth.

 

“Shit Perrie keep your voice down.”

 

Perrie moved his hand away and shot Zayn an incredulous look.

 

“You expect me to be quiet after I find out you slept with the person you’ve liked for months. Please tell me he is good- I can imagine those arms ..”

 

“Perrie seriously?”

 

He paused for a moment before letting a sly grin cross his face.

 

“Yeah it was everything I imagined.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? “

 

“Harry.”

 

Perrie’s face fell but her reply was interrupted by Zayn’s name being called out by an assistant.

 

“Meet me in Starbuck’s after?”

 

Zayn nodded quickly before walking away.

 

The flashes that greeted Liam and Louis as they left the photoshoot were almost blinding. They were surrounded.

 

“Is it true Harry has been let go by Burberry?”

 

“Are you and Harry in a relationship Liam?”

 

“Is it because he’s on drugs?”

 

“Is Harry sleeping with Nick Grimshaw?”

 

Liam was used to photographers but this was insane. He was paralysed to the spot – not knowing what to do. He briefly heard Louis whisper in his ear but didn’t take in the words, before he grabbed Liam’s wrist and pulled him forcibly through the crowd.

 

“Excuse me! Trying to get through.”

 

It was only half way through the crowd that Liam’s brain connected to his body and he joined Louis in the surge to get out. The urge to punch each one of the paparazzi’s faces was so overwhelming. Not that it would do him or anyone else any help, but God it was tempting. Thankfully, Louis’ senses were with him for once. It was times like these that Liam could tell that Louis was older. He may act like an idiot half the time but when it came down to it, Louis was like a mother lion. Once they managed to reach a road Louis flagged down a taxi and forcibly shoved Liam in before climbing in himself. The taxi driver was visibly bemused by the crowd of photographers surrounding the taxi and sped away from the street before even asking them where they wanted to go.

 

Louis let out a loud sigh as Liam let his head fall into his hands.

 

“You alright Li? “

 

For so long, Harry and Liam had managed to keep everything hidden – how had they found out now? Now when it was over. When Harry had lost everything he had worked for and Liam was finally getting everything he had ever wanted.

He looked up at Louis, voice cracking as he replied.

 

“They’re giving me Burberry.”

 

Louis’ eyes grew comically wide.

 

“Fuck.”

 

As they drove away from the scene they had left, Liam’s mind was full of one person- Harry. Unaware that on another side of London, as his heart was breaking, Zayn’s was finally put together again.


End file.
